1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of determining a win for a competitive video game upon elapse of a predetermined period of time after two game characters have started competing for a match such as a martial-arts combat, and a recording medium which stores a win determining program for determining a win for such a competitive video game.
2. Prior Art:
There have been known competitive video games that are played by two game players to control their own game characters to engage in a combat such as a martial-arts combat in an attempt to win the game within a predetermined period of time. If either of the game characters fails to win the game within the predetermined period of time, then it has been customary to compare remaining virtual physical strengths of the game characters, which are an element to relied upon to decide which one of the game characters is superior to the other at the end of the predetermined period of time, and determine the game character with the greater remaining virtual physical strength as the winner of the game.
However, the above customary win determining process suffers certain problems. When the predetermined period of time is drawing to a close, the game player who controls the game character having an edge over the opponent with respect to the remaining virtual physical strength tends to keep taking defensive actions such as "waiting" and "evasive" actions, which look unfair to the opponent, and the game player who controls the game character having the smaller remaining virtual physical strength is liable to lose fighting spirits. In such a situation, the game players quickly lose interest in the game.
Another disadvantage is that a superior one of the game contestants is apt to use easy practical techniques only, which seldom fail, in efforts to secure a win at the end of the predetermined period of time. Such a tactic makes the game monotonous and less interesting to the game players.